Last Rainbow
by LEETEUKSEMOX
Summary: chap 7 is up! 'Wae Yun wae'/ 'KARENA AKU TERLALU SAYANG KAMU' yunho sedikit berteriak.DON'T BE SILENT READER ! BALESAN REVIEW ADA JUGA ! YUNJAE, Siwon COUPLE.GENDERSWICTH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

Last Rainbow

Pairing :

YunJae

Other cast :

Jessica,Siwon,Junsu,Yoochun

Rated :

T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Summary :

'' Datangnya cinta baru disaat cinta lamaku telah pergi ...''

Happy Reading

***Author pov***

Kadang ingin bangkit dari ketepurukan hidup dan aku selalu berdoa meminta agar semua selalu berjalan dengan baik ini masih terlihat masih pagi yang aku lewati hanya dengan susu dan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul diatas meja. Kali ini berbeda disana hanya umma tanpa appa seperti biasanya saat ini hanya tinggal aku dan umma. Karena appa memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan umma tidak mau dimadu,ya...jadilah aku seorang anak yang kurang kasih sayang begitu aku selalu berusaha tegar dengan segala kesulitan.

Kini aku akan memperkenalkan diri aku adalah KIM JAEJOONG umurku 16 tahun aku lahir di hari valentine mungkin special tapi menurutku valentine selalu biasa-biasa saja karena aku masih nge-jomblo. *anggep ajanya jaema lahir hr valentine*

Aku sekolah di SMA DONG BANG Aku sangat suka music. Sahabat-sahabat baikku kami sudah berpisah semenjak kami lulus dari SMP , mungkin hanya junsu yang masih bersamaku hingga saat ini anak yang baik keadaan dia mungkin lebih parah,mesti begitu keluarganya harmonis tapi ekonominya mungkin tidak terlalu baik.

***author pov end***

**^O^**

Pagi ini setelah berpamintan dengan eomma aku berangkat dengan sedan hitamku yang dulu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari appa. seperti biasa hari ini aku akan menjemput junsu untuk pergi bersama.

Mobilku berhenti didepan rumah junsu,rumah junsu memang tidak terlalu bagus tapi menurutku sangat enak untuk tempat bersantai menikmati angin. Aku akhirnya mengklakson beberapa kali ...

''Tin...tin...tin!'', dan junsu pun keluar dengan sepatu yang masih ditangannya.

''Ya...ampun junsu kamu kenapa belum pake sepatu'' ujarku ketika junsu masuk kedalam mobil.

''He...he.. biasa tadi aku mesti mengurus adik-adik dulu,kamu tau kan !''seru junsu cengar cengir.

^0^

*skip time

Setelah memakirkan mobil aku dan junsu pergi menuju ke kelas anak-anak sedang heboh karena adanya gosip tentang akan adanya anak baru pindahan dari luar negeri .

'' Hey jess memang siapa yang mau pindah kesekolah kita namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku pada jessica teman didepan tempat dudukku.

''Masa kamu enggak tahu joongie?,kata anak-anak sih namja keren lagi katanya lagi pindahan dari jepang dia pindah ke korea karena appanya pindah tugas gitu'' jawab jessica semangat

''Namjanya ? em... nanti cupu lho !'' sahut jaejoong.

"Gak mungkin lagi katanya sih keren abis he...he..'' balas jessica tak mau kalah.

''ha...ha dasar kamu !" jawab jaejoong lagi.

^O^

Setelah bel masuk berdering anak-anak pun beranjak ke tempat duduk . Hari ini entah mengapa wali kelas kami datang ke kelas padahal park sonsaengnim seharusnya masuk setelah istirahat dan akhirnya sonsaengmin pun menjelaskan kehadirannya.

''Pagi anak-anak, Saya datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan murid baru.'' Jelas park songsaengnim

Aku,junsu dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan entah merasa senang atau malah... tidak senang karena mungkin anak baru itu menyebalkan.

''Anak-anak songsaengnim berharap kalian dapat saling membantu segalanya dan dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik'' ujar park sonsaengnim.

Kemudian park sonsaengnim keluar kelas untuk menuntun anak baru itu masuk ke kelas dan setelah anak baru itu masuk semua yeoja bedecak kagum dengan centilnya apalagi jessica.

''anak-anak ini adalah JUNG YUNHO kebetulan dia pindahan dari negeri sakura orang tua yunho dipindah tugaskan ke korea untuk membantu salah satu perusahaan pemerintah, songsaenim harap kalian semua dapat saling berkerjasama .'' Jelas park songsaenim

Dan park sonsaengnim mempersilahkan yunho memperkenalkan diri.

''Pagi teman-teman semua JUNG YUNHO imnida semoga kelak kita dapat berteman baik''ujar junho sambil menunduk.

*SKIP TIME

Sekarang waktu istiharat semua pada antusias ke meja dimana yunho duduk sekarang . Cuma buat nanyain nomor handphone,makanan favorit,sampai-sampai alamat rumah juga. Good itu norak banget tapi mesti begitu yunho menjawab denngan ramah,singkat dan tidak dengankku aku tidak terlalu heboh seperti yang lain nanya tentang ini dan itu aku memang masih trauma dengan putusnya aku dengan siwon karena PJJ (pacaran jarak jauh) dulu.

Walau sebenarnya junho itu keren,tampan,putih ya.. pokoknya perfect banget deh ! ditambah lagi dengan potongan rambutnya. Wow..! pantesan semua pada terpesona liat yunho.

"Jae, kamu pindah gih ke depan aku pengen ngobrol dengan yunho nih!" tiba-tiba jessica noel-noel (?) bahuku.

Aku yang sedang melamun pun tersentak,dan hanya mengangguk saja.

Tenyata bukan aku saja yang diusir changmin juga kebagian disuruh pergi.

''Uh,tau gini gue enggak mau duduk bareng yunho! Gue kan juga gak kalah keren!" ujar Yoochun yang jengkel .

^O^

***author pov***

Setelah pelajaran biologi oleh kim sonsaengnim selesai anak-anak pun segera menukar pakaian karena pelajaran olahraga akan segera dimulai yunho masih menggunakan baju biasa karena dia belum punya baju olahraga dan itu di izin kan oleh songsaengnim.

Lee sonsaengnim sudah stand by untuk mengajar, yang diawali dengan pemanasan dan lari keliling lapangan. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa bentuk badan yunho sangat bidang dan atlethis , apa mungkin itu karena baju yang dikenakanya? sedikit ketat memang dan aku jadi agak 'ILFIL' melihatnya tapi enggak buat yeoja-yeoja ini mereka dari tadi mengikutin dibelakang yunho terus.

So para namja-namja yang udah pede abis buat PDKT , pupus sudah deh harapannya,soalnya memang junho yang paling oke saat ini .

Setelah pemanasan lee sonsaengnim kembali memanggil para murid-muridnya untuk melakukan pertandingan bola voli, baik namja atau para yeoja karena namja sudah di minggu kemaren dan sekarang giliran para yeoja diminggu ini.

Saat aku,junsu dan lainnya sedang asyik-asyiknya menggoper bola tiba-tiba jessica datang dari belakang menabrak aku dan junsu tapi junsu tidak jatuh,malahan aku yang mendarat empuk dilantai lapangan.

''GUBRAK'' pake ada bunyi segala lagi.

''Aduh ! '' ujar jaejaoong menahan sakit.

''Jae ? '' teriak junsu menghampiriku dan mulai bertanya '' Jae kamu tidak apa-apa?'' ujar junsu panik.

''kaki aku berdarah ,su-ie'' ujarku memberi tahu junsu yang membantuku berdiri.

Dan lee songsaengnim pun menyuruhku pergi keruang uks saat itu junsu membantuku namun darah di lututku semakin deras dan aku hanya meringis kesakitan sembari menghapus airmata yang tiba-tiba keluar.

Saat hampir tiba di uks, aku dan junsu melihat junho sedang duduk dibangku koridor sambil membaca buku entah ada angin apa yunho berlari menghampiriku dan membantu junsu memapahku.

''Eh,kamu kakinya kenapa? Darahnya banyak sekali!" tanya yunho ketika itu dengan membalutkan sehelai sapu tangan dilututku.

''Aduh! Yunho tidak perlu lagi'' jawab ku tanpa mengehiraukan pertanyaanya.

''Tidak apa-apa lagi sekarang biar aku aja yang mengantar kamu dan junsu bsia kembali ke lapangan lagi , iya kan ?" ujarku kembali.

Junsu pun bukannya menghindar malah manggut-manggut tapi akhirnya yunho yang mengantar aku ke UKS yunho kemudian meninggalkan aku karena ruang uks enggak begitu besar yang hanya cukup 2 orang dan aku mengucapkan terimakasih ketika itu ia berlalu.

~TBC~

FIRST FF akhirnya PUBLISH

Semoga ini lebih baik :D

KRITIK & SARAN DITUNGGU :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

JEONGMAL GOMAWO :D

KEEP or DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sebelumnya :

''Aduh! Yunho tidak perlu lagi'' jawab ku tanpa mengehiraukan pertanyaanya.

''Tidak apa-apa lagi sekarang biar aku aja yang mengantar kamu dan junsu bsia kembali ke lapangan lagi , iya kan ?" ujarku kembali.

**Makasih semua yang udah me-review cerita ini sebenarnya aku kurang pandai dalam menulis seperti ini dan kritik kalian membuat saya semangat lagi buat nulis dan itu sebenarnya JUNG YUNHO saya salah tulis mungkin lagi ngantuk kalinya pas nulis hehe. Akhir kata makasih BUAT SEMUA YANG UDA REVIEW DAN KASIH MASUKAN DAN KRITIK .**

**Satu hal kalian enggak terganggu kan dengan pen name saya ? mohon jangan pedulikan pen namenya soal ya saya dari awal uda srek sama nama itu. **

**Happy Reading**

Chapter sebelumnya : ''Tidak apa-apa lagi sekarang biar aku aja yang mengantar kamu dan junsu bsia kembali ke lapangan lagi , iya kan ?" ujarku kembali.

**^O^**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku menelfon sopir lee untuk menjemputku , tapi aku meberitahunya agar tidak usah membawa mobil yang lain melainkan membawa mobilku. Terus terang tadi aku mendapat 2 jahitan pada lututku. Aku duduk di bangku luar sekolah , ternyata disitu juga ada yunho dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menyapanya.

'' Hei ! yun gomawoyo buat sapu tanganya .'' ucapku langsung padanya.

'' Enggak apa-apa lagi . Emh kalo boleh tau kamu tadi kenapa ? '' tanyanya langsung.

''oh, ini tadi aku jatuh pas main bola voli hehe ,''Oh ya ... yun ini sapu tangan kamu mianhe kalo banyak darahnya, atau aku cuci dulu aja yah !'' ucapku sembari menarik kembali sapu tangannya.

''Eh, engga usah biar orang rumah aku aja yang nyuci''sahutnya cepat.

Kemudian dengan sapu tangan di genggamnya yunho berpamitan untuk pulang karena sopirnya tampak sudah tiba . Kini tinggal aku sendiri ,aku kembali melamun karena mengingat kebaikan sih anak baru itu. Padahal aku enggak pernah kenalan sama dia . Tapi...

Sebelum melanjutkan lamunan ku , tiba-tiba sopir lee sudah datang dengan seorang supir taksi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya umma super-super sangat cemas. Umma bilang perlu ke dokter enggak ? perlu di operasi enggak ? ah ... pokoknya berlebihan banget . Sampai-sampai appa di telfon segala setelah larut barulah semua menjadi lebih nyaman.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan terlentang , karena kakiku yang masih sedikit perih. Malam ini juuga aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar akan membuka diri pada anak baru itu YUNHO. Aku mulai berpikir besok akan mengajaknya kenalan dan aku juga harus membuang jauh-jauh traumaku tentang namja.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pagi ini seperti rencana ku tadi malam , aku akan berkenalan dengan YUNHO . setelah sarapan dan pamitan dengan umma. Seperti biasa aku mengendarai sedan hitamku menuju rumah junsu. Meski lututku masih terasa nyeri , tetap tancap gas ...

***AT SCHOOL***

Setelah sampai disekolah , benar seperti rencanaku yunho sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah dan lagi-lagi membaca buku tentang sastra. Setelah meletakkan tas aku meninggalkan junsu dan keluar, beruntung saja bel masuk masih 30 menit lagi. Namun ketika hendak keluar pintu kelas , ternyata jessica sedang datang menghampiri yunho dan tanpa sungkan ia duduk di sebelah yunho . Saat itu mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Aku hanya dapat mengumpat dan berkata ''sial'' di dalam hatiku.

***skip time***

Saat istirahat baru dimulai anak-anak yang lain semunya meninggalkan kelas tak terkecuali yunho . Aku sengaja duduk di kelas sendirian dan membiarkan junsu pergi ke kantin. Aku duduk sambil membaca buku komik ditanganku. Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba saja yunho masuk kelas dan mulai menghampiriku.

'' Hai gimana kakinya sudah baikkan ? kenapa enggak kekantin bareng junsu ?'' tanya yunho dengan ramah.

'' Hei , kaki ? oh sudah mendingan kok, aku enggak ke kantin karena udah sarapan tadi di rumah jadi masih kenyang hehe!'' jawab ku yang berusaha ramah.

''aku?' yang ampun jae kenapa sok ramah banget sih pake aku aku segala'' batinku.

Lama-kelamaan kamipun mulai mengobrol tentan ini-itu.

'' Eh , ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau loh siapa namamu ? '' tanyanya lagi.

'' aku , namaku Kim Jaejoong, kamu bisa panggil aku joongie'' jawabku kemudian.

'' joongie ? nama yang lucu ya ! hehe'' sahutnya tertawa pelan

''Oh ya , kamu blasteranya aku lihat mata kamu berwarna biru?'' tanyanya padaku.

''Iya, appa orang inggris dan ummaku orang korea, kalau kamu juga kayaknya blasterankan ?'' tanyaku lagi.

''Sebenarnya keluargaku rumit banget. appaku orang jepang tapi nenekku orang korea dan kakekku orang jepang juga. Nah, kalau ummaku juga orang korea tapi campuran juga sih. Rumitkan ya ... terus jadinya aku deh.'' Jawabnya

'' Ternyata keluarga kamu rumit juganya hehe. Oh iya, memang dulu kamu pernah tinggal di korea juga ya ?'' tanyaku lagi

'' Iya dulu dari umur masih bayi sampai 5 tahun aku masiih di korea tapi setelah appa mendapat kerja di jepang , jadi kami pindah kamu pernah ke inggris ? '' .

'' Pernah tapi Cuma sekali itu juga waktu aku masih TK pantesanya kamu suka baca sastra korea.. aja!''

''Ha...ha ! Bisa aja kamu , aku baca buku itu supaya aku semakin banyak mengetahui tentang korea. Ternyata ngobrol sama kamu enak juga ya ''.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat yunho mengatakan itu.

Tapi senyum itu berakhir karena bel masuk berbunyi dan kemudian yunho berujar lagi dalam bahasa jepang ketika berlalu.

'' _Domo arigato gozaimasu , Anata kokkei desu kyo_'' ujarnya begitu lancarnya.

Aku hanya berkata '' A...! tadi kamu bilang apa ?'' dan yunho hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum.

'' Makasih uda mau ngobrol bareng aku tadi.'' Sahutnya

'' Meski yunho mengaku hanya bilang sekedar terima kasih aja tapi aku tidak percaya . Soalnya tadi aku dengar dia bilang dalam bahasa jepang. Ah.. pusing bodo amat dia mau ngomong apa yang pasti ngobrol sama dia enak juga'' ujarku dalam hati.

TBC~

**MIANHE PENDEK ~**

**SAYA MASIH KURANG DALAM PENULISAN MOHON BIMBING SAYA KARENA SAYA SEMPAT DOWN KEMARIN JADI ENGGAK SEMANGAT NULIS . SEKARANG BARU SEMANGAT LAGI.**

**Untuk chapter satu itu tidak akan saya edit lagi berhubung saya enggak ngerti juga tentang caraya -..-'' . akun FFn ini sulit di mengerti . Tapi yang jelas itu anak barunya JUNG YUNHO bukan JUNG JUNHO saya salah penulisan disitu saya memang belum alih dalam menulis FF saya hanya seorang pembaca yang baik *o*.**

**Bahasa jepang translate :**

_Domo arigato gozaimasu_ = terima kasih banyak

_Anata kokkei Kyo desu_ = kamu cantik hari ini

**Bila ada salah pentraslate-tan beri tahu saya agar diperbaiki :D**

**BALASAN REVIEW : **

Kang Ji Ae : uda apdate ini ^^. Mari di baca lagi ^^. Makasih uda direview . review lagi ya ^^

Nara-chan : gomawo buat masukannya ^^. Akan berusaha lebih baik lagi sayanya ^^. Gomawo udah review

Lee : uda lanjut ini :D. Gomawo uda review ^^

Kyuminchiyunjae : yeoja bukan ya ? author juga enggak tau #plakkXD kamu aja yang menentukan disini jaema itu yeoja (?) or namja XD. Uda update ini . gomawo uda review review lagi nya ^^.

Guest : ne gomawo masukkannya ^^. Iya salah tulis itu ckck author lagi mabok kali ini kkk~ . gomawo uda review . review lagi ya :D

**Irengiovanny** : kkk~ masa cepet banget jadianya hehe. Disini enggak ada NC kamu kenapa berpikiran mereka bakalan ... jawab sendiri deh XD . gomawo uda mau review .review lagi ya :D

**KishiZhera : **nee aku bakalan fokus lagi dalam penulisan mungkin kemaren aku lagi mabok kkk~ jadi enggak benr deh nulisnya . makasih uda review . review laginya ^^

**meirah.1111 : **junsu bukan kembaran siapa-siapa disini dan itu juga sebenarnya yunho aku yang salah menuliskannya. Iya nanti saya akan edit ulang :3. Gomawo reviewnya . review lagi ya .

**AKHIR KATA MAKASIH SEMUA PARA READERS DAN PARA SILENT AKU SENANG KALIAN MAU MAMPIR UNTUK MELIHAT FANFIC INI AKU SUDAH MENCOBA MEMBUAT FF INI DENGAN BAIK **

**SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAINYA~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BALESAN REVIEW : **

**KishiZhera : **makasih ^^ . ini uda lanjut . jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Nara-chan : **omo jangan protes lagi ne ini uda aku panjangin . semoga buat kamu uda panjang ^^. Tungguin ajanya dan baca terus ceritanya .ini di korea kok ^^. Makasih uda review ^^ . jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Kyuminchiyunjae :** ini uda panjang belum ? . kalo menurut kamu bagus mana namja atau yeoja ? . makasih uda review ^^ . jangan lupa review lagi.^^

**meirah.1111 : **ini sudah lanjut ^^ jangan lupa review lagi ^^.

Chapter sebelumnya : '' Meski yunho mengaku hanya bilang sekedar terima kasih aja tapi aku tidak percaya . Soalnya tadi aku dengar dia bilang dalam bahasa jepang. Ah.. pusing bodo amat dia mau ngomong apa yang pasti ngobrol sama dia enak juga'' ujarku dalam hati.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sore ini aku dan umma berencana akan pergi belanja bulanan. Karena persediaan di kulkas sudah mau abis .Sebenarnya bunda bisa saja menyuruh ahjumma park tapi bunda kasihan karena ahjumma lee sudah banyak perkerjaan.

''Joongiee...joongiee..! ayo dong lama banget dandanya kita cuma mau ke mall aja lho!'' teriak umma dari bawah.

''Iya umma ini juga uda mau selesai!'' teriakku balik.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu aku dan umma kemudian berangkat menuju mall. Nampak sopir lee yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

''Pergi sekarangnya ?'' tanya supir lee.

''Iya dong masa tahun depan'' jawab umma setengah bercanda.

Di perjalanan aku mendapat telfon dari appa. Handphoneku terdengar bergetar.

''Joongie handphone kamu getar tuh'' ujar umma memberi tahu.

Segera kemudia aku mengangkatnya terdengar suara parau dari sebrang sana.

'' Hallo, joongie ini appa kamu apa kabar nak ? '' tanyanya kemudian.

'' Appa ya..? Appa! Joongie baik-baik saja . Appa gimana kabarnya kayaknya appa lagi flu ya?'' tanya kubalik.

''Iya, appa lagi flu di inggris lagi musim dingin nih , sekarangkan awal desember.''

''Appa natal nanti ke korea enggak atau kalo kado natalnya joongie kirimin aja ya?''

'' Appa natal mungkin enggak bisa pulang appa sibuk , kalau kamu yang kesini aja gimana?''

''Wah gak bisa deh appa kayaknya nanti sekolah joongie ketinggalan tunggu libur semester aja ya , appa!"

'' Oh...iya gimana kado valentine dari appa suka enggak?''

'' Suka appa, boneka teddy bearnya selalu joongie bawa tidur gomawo appa!''

'' Lalu... gimana dengan umma kamu , baik-baik saja ?''

'' Umma baik-baik saja kok. Ini kita lagi mau shopping, tante ros dan changmin baik-baik juga kan?''

''Iya tante dan adikmu baik-baik saja. Ya sudah , Appa juga harus pergi dulu ya , masih ada kerjaan lagi , kamu dan umma jaga kesehatan ya. Appa selalu sayang kamu bye baby!''

''Bye appa! Joongie juga sayang appa..''

''Appa ya ?'' tanya umma kemudian

Aku hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jarak mall dari rumah emang mulai merawang terlihat sebuah pelangi dari kejauhan. Mungkin sisa hujan gerimis tadi. Aku sangat rindu appa . Oh ya , tentang adik ku changmin dia ikut dengan appa sedangkan aku tetap di korea bersama umma .Dan tentang tante ros mesti aku benci dia karena merebut appa dari umma. Meski begitu aku harus menghormatinya. Appa sebentar lagi akan merayakan natal aku berencana membelikannya jam tangan walau dari uang saku tiap bulan ia kirimkan. Umma juga sepertinya berniat membelikan appa hadiah natal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pelangi itu mulai tak terlihat lagi karena mobil kami mulai menjauh dulu aku sangat suka dulu suka melihat pelangi ketika kecil bersama appa dirumah kami yang menurut aku dan appa adalah suatu kasih sayang yang beragam dan dapat dirasakan dalam pandangan yang sama seperti kami yang beragam dan yang paling serunya karena pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan badai hujan telah berlalu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gak terasa nyampe juga di ini emang uda menjadi mall favorit umma. Saat turun dari mobil kami langsung menuju kedalam pergi ke tempat penjualan kebutuhan pokok. Bulan ini umma belanja banyak banget. Alhasil aku yang mendorong trolinya yang kena capeknya. Umma beli hampir semua kebutuhan pokoknya komplit dirasa puas berkeliling , kami pun menuju kasir yang nampak cukup ramai. Saat giliran kami umma langsung mengeluarkan uang dan membayar dengan sejumlah uang.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat mulai berjalan keluar umma mengajak makan, sekalian makan malam katanya padahalkan masih magrib (?). Tapi kamipun jadi pergi makan di restorant cepat saji saja. Sampai ditempatnya aku langsung mengantri untuk membayar sejumlah makanan yang telah aku beli, kemudian aku menuju meja yang telah diisi oleh umma. Aku meminta izin ke umma untuk ke toilet.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat aku di toilet ternyata umma bertemu dengan sahabatnya semasa SMA . Sahabatnya nampak di sebrang tempat duduk kami. Agak jauh sih tapi umma matanya emang liar ia langsung mengenali kalau itu Jung nara sahabatnya waktu di SMA dulu. Umma pun bangkit dan menghampiri tempat nara duduk. Umma langsung menegur setengah tidak yakin.

'' Jung Nara , Kamu narakan?'' tanya umma langsung.

'' Eh, Kim sun apa kabar!' ujar jung nara yang langsung histeris dan mereka berduapun langsung berpelukan dan cipika-cipiki (?).

'' Ya,ampun udah lama banget kita gak ketemu, yaa... sekitar 10 tahun kamu masih masih cantik aja ya nara!''

''Iya, sun aku juga kangen banget sama kamu dan yang kamu gimana, kesini sama suami dan anak kamu ya ?''

''Iya aku sama anak aku dia lagi ketoilet, tapi aku uda cerai dengan peter ya 2 tahunan juga sih aku da single, terus kalau kamu gimana betah sama sih jepang ? eh iya kamu sama siapa kesini?''

''Ini sama , anak laki-laki ku , ayo dong yun di salam tantenya!'' suruhnya kepada anaknya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buset ternyata anaknya tante nara itu YUNHO, Iya JUNG YUNHO ternyata orang tua kita uda pada kenal. Tapi , setelah perkenalan yunho memohon diri karena merasa bosan dengan beralasan akan ke toko buku untuk beli buku.

Yunho pun mulai berlalu di antara orang-orang yang mondar – mandir berlalung-lalang. Selang berberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dari toilet , dan hanya mendapati barang belanjaan kami diatas meja .Akupun mulai panik kalau-kalau umma pulang aku celingak-celinguk dengan banyak kantong belanjaan di setelah cukup lama melihat-lihat, terlihat juga dari kejauhan umma yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tanggan.

''Ya elah, itu umma malah pergi kesana , ukh untung gak aku tinggal pulang tadi , mana berat lagi belanjaanya''grutuku sembari berjalan tempat umma duduk. Sesampai di kursi umma .Umma langsung menyuruhku bersalaman dengan tante nara.

''Joongie , ini lho tante nara yang baru pulang dari jepang'' ujar bunda memberi tahu.

''Oh, ini toh anak gadisnya (?) , anak tante juga seumuran kamu , tapi sekarang lagi ke toko buku, kamu sih lama di toiletnya'' ujar tante nara dengan nada setengah menyesal.

''Aduh maafin joongie tante , soalnya tadi yang antri banyak'' ujarkku kembali , kali ini aku benar-benar ngerasa enggak enak banget.

Tante nara dan Umma terus saja bercerita sampai-sampai memesan minuman lagi. Mereka sih enak tapi aku hem...pusing. Karena enggak tahan lagi aku pun memohon diri ke toilet kembali. Umma hanya ke toilet waktu sudah menunjukkan akan malam (?) . Sementara itu nampak wajah tante nara berubah 180o. Diapun mulai bercerita ke umma tentang masalanya.

'' Sun , gini lho sebenenya aku dan appanya yunho pindah ke korea bukan soal kantornya , Tapi...?'' tiba-tiba wajah tante nara berubah mendung, kata-kata terhenti sejenak.

''Kenapa, kamu haru cerita ke aku kayak waktu SMA dulu, kamu baik-baik saja kan ?'' tanya umma sembari mengelus-elus bahu tante nara.

Dengan nafas panjang tante nara kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

''Tapi, sebenarnya karena aku dan suamiku ingin mencari pendonor sumsum untuk penyakit anakku, anaku terkena leukimia, sun'' kali ini tante nara mulai menitikan air mata.

''Leukimia !? Astaga Ra separah itu , tapi gimana keluarga kamu uda ada yang cocok ?'' tanya bunda dengan nada iba.

''Itu dia masalahnya sun, aku udah coba tes keluarga yang ada di jepang tapi nihil dan sekarang harapan kami ya Cuma keluargaku yang di korea, hanya itu harapanku sekarang'' jawab tante nara seolah-olah masih ada satu harapan.

''Aku akan bantu , aku akan tes keluarga ku kalau-kalau sumsum kami positif'' Ujar umma sambil memeluk tante nara.

Sementara itu di toilet aku sengaja berlama-lamaan. Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Tau kalau yunh ternyata mempunyai penyakit yang parah. Ketika aku kembali keadaan disana sudah kembali normal. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam kamipun berpamitan kepada tante rara tadinya mau menunggu anaknya tante rara tapi kayaknya kelamaan. So, Kami memohon diri duluan , setelah bertukaran kartu nama umma dan aku pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika melintas ditoko buku aku melihat yunho sedang membaca majalah jepang. Tadinya ingin mampir tapi udah kemaleman, aku benar-benar terpana melihat wajah yunho yang benar-benar tampan kala itu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di perjalanan pulang umma bercerita tentang anak tante nara yang sakit parah.

''Iya lho joongie, anak tante nara itu kena leukimia yang lumayan parah kasian kan joongie''

''Leukimia! Ya ampun . kalau memang parah kenapa mereka ke korea di jepang lebih maju lho,umma?" tanyaku kembali.

''Sebenarnya mereka ke korea untuk mencari donor karena keluarga di jepang ga ada yang cocok , jadi mereka memutuskan mencari donor melalui keluarga yang disini''. Jelas bunda kembali.

Aku tidak menanggapi kembali pembicaraan itu aku hanya terpana dengan kata ''Leukimia''. Oh good, itukan penyakit yang sulit untuk sembuh, Semoga anak tante nara cepat sembuh deh (amin) ucapku dalam hari.

Malampun semakin larut lampu-lampu jalanan memberi pancaran sinarnya, kota pun tak terlalu gelap akibatnya.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pagi ini aku sibuk banget karena akan ada ujian sejarah .Karena kemaren kemaleman nyampe dirumah yang ada aku lupa kalau pagi ini ada ujian pelajaran yang aku benci karena yang uda-uda nilai sejarahku selalu pas-pasan.

Beli di Dong Bang berdering dengan nyaringnya anak-anak pun dengan deg-deg menunggu songsaengnim Kang masuk dan biasanya songsaengim selalu on time. Dan benar saja beberapa menit kemudian songsaengnim Kang masuk dengan gagahnya maklum kayaknya rambut baru tuh ( he..he)

''Anak-anakku sekalian, semoga kalian sehat selalu demikian pun dengan kalian tak mau teraniaya masukkan buku kalian semua dan jangan coba menyontek atau ... tanggung jawab akibatnya'' ujar sosaengnim serius.

Tadi emang bener-bener jangan coba-coba nyontek kalau enggak mau lihat penghapus terbang.

Sebelum di mulai songsaengnim Kang bertanya pada yunho dengan nada yang tegas.

''Hei! Kamu anak baru , kamu tidaklah usah ulangan karena kamu baru masuk.''

''Songsaengnim , saya sudah siap kok dengan ujiannya'' jawab yunho yang ngerendah.

''Ya sudah kalau begitu untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulailah ulanganny soal akan saya tulis di papan tulis'' ujar songsaengnim kembali.

Detik-detik jam serasa meledak diriku yag terpaku dan benar saja 10 soal hanya 4 yang bisa kukerjakan .Oh good Cuma 4 ! ditambah lagi mata songsaengnim yang seperti elang bahkan untuk menengok ke junsu pun aku enggan apalagi harus menengok ke yang lainnya.

''Waktu tinggal 20 menit lagi , Harap segera di selesaikan itu soal-soalnya!'' suara songsaengnim memecah keheningan.

Jantungku makin berdegup kencang. Aku terus memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban-jawaban soal ini.

''Ssstt.. su-ie , su-ie aku liat dong, aku baru selesai 4 soal ini!'' bisik ku pada junsu.

Junsu sepertinya merespon dan meminggirkan kertas jawabannya, dengan ligat aku melihat jawaban Junsu alhasil walau sedikit tertolong tapi...

''Hey! Kamu Kim Jaejoong apa yang kamu lihat-lihat itu disana!'' bentak songsaengnim dengan menggenggam penghapus.

''Em...eh anu songsaengnim gak liat apa-apa!'' jawabku gugup.

''Sekali lagi kamu berbuat seperti itu , tak akan saya beri ampun!''

''Baik songsaengnim''

Yunho yang duduk dibelakang ku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yunho yang anak baru saja sudah selesai sedang aku. Ya ampun , Sunggu-sungguh memalukan.

''Time is over everbody, letakkan semua pulpen di meja masing-masing'' perintah songsaengnim.

Serempak anak-anak sekelas meletakkan pulpen mereka dan kemudian bel istirahat menghela napas panjang dan berjalan gontai menuju kursi teras kelas.

''Joongie,maaf banget aku takut ngeliat muka songsaengnim'' ucap junsu yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

''It's ok, junsu ini memang salah aku , soalnya semalem kelamaan belanja, tapi makasih lo 2 soal bisa aku jawab lagi. Nih kebetulan aku beli coklat ya... kamu kan alergi cokelat jadi buat adek-adek kamu aja ya!'' ujarku sembari mengeluarkan cokelat dari saku rokku (?).

''Makasih ya , joongie adek gue pasti seneng banget''

''Iya...''

Aku kembali melamun memikirkan nilai sejarahku kelak . Tapi kemudian yunho datang menghampiriku.

''Hi! Joongie kok ngelamun!'' sapa yunho saat itu.

''Eh, kamu yunho jadi kaget!'' ucapku setengah terkejut. Dan seperti biasa yunho yang memulai obrolan.

''Kamu enggak apa-apa kan? Tadi bisakan ulangannya?''

''Bisa sih yun tapi... Cuma 6 soal kamu pasti ketawa deh ngelihat aku dimarahin sama songsaengnim?''

''Kamu kok bilang gitu. Itu kan wajar pasti kamu gak belajar ya...kenapa?''

Sebelum meneruskan junsu kembali menghindar kalau aku dan yunho sedang mengobrol.

''Kayak-kayaknya aku jadi nyamuk nih , aku cabut aja ya... ok deh joongi duluanya!''

''Eh... kok pergi su-ie...junsu'' aku mencoba menahan tapi kemudian junsu berbisik ditelingaku

''Gebet aja joongie!''

Aku terheran-heran mendengar ucapan junsu , dan kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan yunho.

''Sepertinya junsu sengaja deh ninggalin kita berdua'' ucap yunho kemudian dengan tersenyum manis.

''A...iya nih junsu suka enggak jelas'' kali ini aku bicara dengan salah tingkah.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya ngobrol , tiba-tiba satpam sekolah datang menghampiri kami .Satpam pun mulai bertanya.

''Permisi , betul ini kelas XI IPA 3 ?'' tanya satpam kemudian.

''Ya benar, ini kelas XI IPA 3 . emang ada apa ?'' jawabku dengan melontarkan kembali

''Ehm , saya kesini mencari Yunho... Jung Yuho. Saya mau mengantarkan obat dari supirnya tadi katanya tertinggal.''

''Oh ini , kebetulan yang namanya yunho'' ucapku sembari menunjuk yunho yang duduk di sebelahku.

''Oh, kamu toh ! ini ada titipan dari sopir kamu'' kata satpam sembari memberikan sebungkus obat-obatan yang tertutup plastik apotik.

''Ma...makasih ya pak'' kali ini yunho menerima dengan wajah yang berbeda.

''Iya kalau begitu saya permisi dulu'' ucap satpam berpamitan.

Belum sempat aku bertanya mengenai obat kemudian masuk kedalam mengikutinya dan kemudian kembali duduk disampingnya.

''Kok kamu pergi gitu aja . Kalo emang kamu sakit enggak apa-apa, emangnya sakit apa sih yun? Nanti juga sembuh kan kalo minum obat!'' ucapku to the point.

'' Kamu enggak ngerti?''

''Tentang...?''

''Tentang kalau ada seseorang yang selamanya akan terbelenggu dengan **SAKIT **! gak akan **SEMBUH **!'' teriak yunho aku sangat terkejut.

''Kok kamu malah nyolot sih!'' ucapku sampai berdiri aku kemudian meninggalkan kelas untung saat itu tidak ada orang di dalam kelas. Kalau tidak pasti mereka akan tahu kalau-kalau yunho sakit, yang mungkin yunho gak suka hal itu.

''SAKIT'' kata itu kembali tergiang dalam telingaku. Seakan air mataku mau menetes bayangkan saja baru kali ini ada orang yang berteriak dihadapanku. Terlebih lagi dia baru kata itu seakan berkecamuk dalam hati dan yang baru aku jalin seakan putus karena kata-kata ''SAKIT''. ''Yun, kamu kenapa sih?'' aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

TBC~

**Huwaaahh akhirnya bisa apdate juga *O*.**

**Ini uda panjang belom ? menurut author uda panjang o.o**

**MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG REVIEW ^^**

**Author disini menulis kata 'tante' agar nyambung aja hehe .**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DON'T BE SILENT **


	4. Chapter 4

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**HaerinAhn : **yunho masih baik-baik saja selama masih aja jaema XD , sebenernya aku juga kelasnya itu kkk~ sama kita *toss XD . makasih uda review . jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**meirah.1111 : **bukan bahasa gaul sih sebenarnya juga -.- .maafnya kalo chap kemaren membingungkan aku juga bingung sih *plakk. Makasih uda review ^^. Jangan lupa review lagi

**Nara-chan : **kkk~ mungkin kebetulan sama XD. Ehm kasih tau enggaknya *plakk* nanti kalo dikasih tau endnya kamu enggak mau baca lagi .tunnguin aja oke ^^ makasih uda review .jangan lupa review lagi

**Guest : **nama kamu mana ? pake nama dong biar lebih akrab . iya ini GS. Enggak ngertinya disini enggak disini enggak di jelasin banget jaema gimana. Makasih uda review ^^ next review pake namanya

**Guest : **nama kamu mana ? pake nama dong biar lebih akrab . soal ngedit ? aku paling males buat ngedit -.- . apa adanya yang aku tulis itulah jadinya. Makasih uda review ^^ next review pake namanya

**Kyuminchiyunjae : **ahh iya itu salah ketik. Aku juga sebenernya bingung sama chap sebelumnya semoga chap ini kamu enggak bingung lagi ^^ . makasih uda review^^ jangan lupa review lagi ^^.

**Irengiovanny **: uda lanjut nih ^^. Hihi kirain NC disini soalnya bakalan tidak ada NC loh hehe. Iya papi sakit tuh . baca lagi ne ^^ . makasih uda review ^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Mianhe kalo chap kemaren ngebingungin u,u aku juga enggak ngerti yang aku tulis itu yang ada dipikiran aku aja yang aku tulis tanpa aku edit lagi . ini memang GENDERSWICTH . apa da enggak suka ya ? anggep aja jaema itu cowok deh yaa -.-''. Aku pake kata 'tante' soalnya ngerasa cocok aja tapi sepertinya banyak yang enggak suka jadi aku jadi ahjumma saja ^^ . mungkin terselip kata 'gue' –''. Ini tetep lokasinya korea-japan.**

Chapter Sebelumnya :''SAKIT'' kata itu kembali tergiang dalam telingaku. Seakan air mataku mau menetes bayangkan saja baru kali ini ada orang yang berteriak dihadapanku. Terlebih lagi dia baru kata itu seakan berkecamuk dalam hati dan yang baru aku jalin seakan putus karena kata-kata ''SAKIT''. ''Yun, kamu kenapa sih?'' aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Ukh... Sampe juga dirumah , hari ini adalah hari terrumit!'' aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas tempat tidur.

''Joongie...joongie.. ada surat nih untuk kamu !" tiba-tiba saja suara umma terdengar memanggil ku dari luar.

''Surat !?" sejenak aku berpikir, kapan-kapan aku pernah dapet surat.

''Iya, ya umma joongie datang...!"

''Ini surat buat kamu tadi jam 11 ada yang mengantarnya, dari ''SIWON'' yang tertulis disitu!''

''Ha! SIWON !'' aku terkejut setengah mati.

''Uda ambil ini suratnya kenapa kamu malah bengong begitu'' umma menyadarkan ku karena aku terpaku agak lama.

''Iya iya umma'' aku pun langsung mengambilnya.

''Ya, sudah umma kebawah dulu ya...''.

Setelah umma berlalu aku kemudian mengambil tempat diatas tempat tidur. Dan mulai membuka amplop surat tersebut dan ternyata isinya ... :

_**Dear Joongie**__ ,_

_Apa kabar joongie ? setelah beberapa bulan kita tidak berkomunikasi akhirnya aku ngeberanin diriku untuk tulis surat ke cara ini sedikit basi tapi jujur banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan dan itu enggak cukup melalui telpon,sms,atau , aku harap kita masih bisa seperti dulu ? (kamu ngertikan maksudku). Jujur Joongie setelah kita berpisah , aku mencoba menjalin cinta lagi dengan orang lain , tapi...tapi tetep aku gak bisa. Aku tetep gak bisa sayang ke orang lain selain kamu. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu egois. Bahkan sangat sangat egois. Egois karena kenapa dulu aku rela ngelepas kamu padahal aku tahu kamu masih sayang aku (aku harap sampai saat ini namaku masih mempunyai tempat dihatimu). Tapi aku sadar kalau aku yang terlalu egois yang enggak mau dengar semua ucapanmu waktu itu. Joongie , aku akan ke korea nyusul kamu, aku akan nerusin sekolah aku disana dan aku akan tinggal disana , sama seperti yang kamu saranin ke aku dulu. Karena kini aku sadar __**CINTA **__membutuhkan __**PENGORBANAN **__yang ikhlas (bukan bullshit) satu yang ku harap kelak ketika aku sampai, kamu akan menjemputku dengan hatimu seperti 2 tahun yang lalu._

_**CHOI SIWON**_

_Your heart ._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah membaca surat ini aku merasa terbawa ke masa-masa indahku dulu saat bersama siwon. Tapi, sial kini aku malahan merasa jatuh cinta lagi setelah 2 tahun berlalu. Dan itu bukan kepada siwon kembali tapi yunho. Jujur saja sejak pertama kali ia menawarkan sapu tangannya untukku aku merasakan rasa yang berbeda terhadap aku tak terlalu peduli lagi siwon mau ke korea atau tidak, karena rasa sakit ini perlahan-lahan mulai terobati seiring waktu yang bergulis. Dan aku akan memutuskan tidak akan mulai kembali dengan siwon. Pikiranku terus berkecamuk. Aku berpikir ketika aku benar-benar cinta dengan siwon karena siwon semua yang pertama, pacar pertama,ciuman pertama, dan suka duka yang pertama pula bagiku. Namun, benar aku ingin mengubur semua itu. Benar-benar mengubur ke dasar hati dan pikiranku yang terdalam.

Sesaat setelah aku melamun handphone ku berdering. Aku pun menghentikan pikir-pikiran itu dan mengangkat telfon itu.

''hallo...? Siapa ya'' tanyaku langsung.

''Joongie ini aku , siwon !" jawabnya gembira.

Sejenak aku tersentak ''Siwon!'' gumamku dalam hati. Tapi kemudian suara itu memanggil lagi.

''Joongie..kamu masih disitukan?''

''Eh, iya aku masih disini. Kamu , apa kabarnya ?'' duh.. sejenak aku terdiam 'bodoh...bodoh banget kenapa aku ngomong kaku banget' dalam hatiku mulai tak karuan.

''Aku sehat-sehat aja, kalo kamu giman?''

''Aku, aku sama''

Obrolan kami saat ini benar-benar kaku . kaku enggak kayak dulu.

''Joongie, uda terima suratnya?''

''Udah''

''Jadi!''

''Jadi, apaan siwon?''

''Jadi, kamu masih kayak yang dulu?''

''Maksudnya?''

''Joongie, aku yakin kamu pasti ngerti maksud aku''

''Ya! Aku memang masih kayak yang dulu tapi ...''

''Tapi apa joongie kamu udah punya yang lain kah?''

''Bukan itu aku Cuma pengen kita temenan aja wonnie''

''Tidak! Joongie aku tau kamu masih sayang akukan?''

''Wonnie, gitu mudahnya kamu nanya soal ini ke aku seolah-olah kamu masih kayak yang dulu. Sedangkan kamu uda pacaran dengan yang lain, dan aku enggak peduli itu lagi. Jujur saja saat-saat pertama kamu bilang putus ke aku dunia ini seakan-akan runtuh, tapi sekarang luka itu uda bener-bener tertutup. Jadi ku mohon kita mulai hidup kita masing-masing aja'' jelasku panjang lebar.

''Kok kamu gitu''

''Ya, itu adanya wo-nie''

''Lalu, soal kepindahanku''

''Ya.. terserah kamu korea ini bukan milik aku, jadi aku enggak bisa ngelarang-larang gitu aja.''

''Fine! Mesti kamu sekarang kayak gini aku akan mulai dari awal lagi untuk merebut hati kamu''

''Ya , terserah kamu aja deh , aku udah capek dengan kamu''

''Capek?''

''Iya, capek karena kamu uda pernah bikin aku luka dan kamu tau itu kan wo-nie butuh waktu lama untuk aku sembuh'' kemudian aku menutup telfon ku.

''Nut..nut..nut..nut..''

''Halo, halo joongie... halo.. joongie aishh kenapa mati''. Terlihat saat itu siwon menahan emosi banget.

''Pokoknya aku akan bikin kamu kembali ke aku'' ucap siwon optimis.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hari ini hari minggu. So, aku libur. Pagi ini aku bangun agak siangan hehe maklumlah ini kan hari libur. Ketika aku turun tampak umma yang sedang sibuk masak.

''Duh..duh.. anak umma kenapa baru bangun. Lihat sekarang jam berapa?''

''Ya, umma ini kan hari minggu lagian masih jam setengah 10 iya, tumben umma masak banyak banget?''

''Iya, hari ini teman umma yang waktu itu mau makan malem dirumah kita''

''Makan malem! Wah bakalan seru ini ya uda joongie bantuin umma"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sedang di lain tempat umma yunho sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju untuk yunho karena sekarang udah menjelang sore.

''Aduh umma ! mau ada pesta apa pake jas segala'' ucap chester yang merasa tak nyaman.

''Eh, ini makan malem lho. Oh iya, dirumah ahjumma sun ada anak perempuan (?) , siapa tau dia naksir''

''Naksir umma?''

''Iya naksir''

''Naksir sama aku yang hidupnya tinggap beberapa tahun lagi'' ucap yunho putus asa.

''Yunho! Kamu enggak boleh ngomong begitu kamu pasti sembuh, paham!" kali ini umma yunho terlihat marah bercampur sedih.

Umma yunho selalu begitu kalau melihat atau mendengar putranya itu putus asa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keluarga yunho pun telah siap untuk berangkat saat itu masih pukul 6 sore. Mobil terano hitampun dikebut oleh sopir keluarga jung. Saat itu korea diguyur hujan rintik-rintik yang menjadikan suasana semakin sejuk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akhirnya keluarga jung itu pun sampai dirumah kim sun ya.. rumah jaejoong juga. Saat turun sopir keluarga jung tampak memayungi keluarga itu. Sedang bunda dan aku berdiri didepan pintu dan ASTAGA! Ternyata yunho yang turun.

''Ya ampun yunho ngapain dia ? oh.. jangan-jangan dia anak ahjumma nara yang sakit itu. Sakit Oh God kanker'' pikirku sejenak.

Saai itu seakan air mata ini tak tahan lagi dan kemudian aku pamit ke umma.

''Umma, joongie ke toilet dulu ya''

Aku kemudian berlari ke toilet aku menangis ketika itu.

'Yunho kanker, obat-obat itu. Ya...ampun pantes dia marah banget kemaren' aku terus berpikir tentang semua ini. Setelah kurasa cukup aku menyeka air mata ku dan memperbaiki dandananku.

Aku pun keluar, menghampiri keluarga jung dengan senyum , senyum seolah-olah semua baik-baik itu yunho gak kalah terkejutnya.

''Kamu!'' ucapnya sembari menunjuku ketika aku sampai.

''Iya aku'' jawabku lembut.

''Eh..eh jadi uda pada kenal ya'' ucap umma kemudian dan pun tersenyum sedang ahjumma nara tercenggang melihat aku yang tampil beda dengan gaun malamku (?).

''Wah.. jadi ini anak kamu Sun , Cantik (?) dan sopan ya'' ucap memuji

''Ah.. aboji bisa saja'' kali ini aku tersipu-sipu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedekarnya . Umma pun menawarkan agar kami semua segera menuju meja makan.

Ahjumma nara berkurang kali memuji masakan yang tersaji.

''Hem! Sun masakan kamu gak kalah dengan restoran yang berkelas'' puji umma yunho.

''Iya, masakan sun memang enak banget'' ucap menimpal.

Sedang aku dan yunho sedari tadi curi-curi pandang saja. Dan setelah selesai makan akupun mengambil makanan penutup yaitu puding.

''Sun, gak nyangka walau kamu sendiri membesarkan joongie tapi rumah kamu bisa sebagus ini , yakin deh kamu sukses jadi seorang wanita karir kayak kata-kata kamu dulu'' ucap umma yunho lagi.

''Ah, nara gak lagi appanya joogie juga selalu mengirim uang untuk joongie tiap bulannya'' ucap umma merendah.

Setelah lama mengobrol , kami semua pun menuju ruang tamu . Tapi karena semua para orang tua , Jadi aku mengajak yunho untuk pergi ke lantai dua . Tanpa canggung aku langsung menarik tangannya.

''Yuk! Kita ke atas aja'' kataku dengan menarik tangan yunho.

Saat itu kunikmati setiap anak tangga karena aku sedang menggengam tangan yunho , tangannya terasa hang..at sekali.

Sesampai di teras lantai dua , aku membuka obrolan dulu.

''Yun, aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin itu, gak seharusnya aku ngintrogasi kamu sesuka aku, em.. maaf ya?'' ucapku dengan nada suara yang bersalah.

''Maaf ?! seharusnya aku yang minta maaf ke kamu'' yunho membalas ucapanku dengan menundukan kepalanya (tradisi jepang itu).

''Berarti sekarang kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol lagi kan''

''Ya, iyalah ha...ha.., Lucu deh liat kamu ngerasa bersalah''

'Aku terkerjut melihat pertama kalinya yunho tertawa dengan lepasnya. Hati ini pun semakin luluh' ujarku dalam hati.

''Oh iya, yun malam-malam seperti ini biasanya aku naik ke atap sebelah untuk melihat bintang atau pelangi, tapi karena barusan hujan pasti atapnya itu atap cocok untuk menghayal tentang apa saja, ups! Bukan yang jorok lho he...he..''

''Bintang ?!, Pelangi ?! udah lama aku enggak menikmanti semua karena...?''

''Karena mulai sekarang aku akan nunjukin bintang atau pelangi yang kamu miliki , eh jangan dipikirin deh kata-kata aku yang barusan''

'Duh, pabo pabo kok aku ngomong gitu,aishhh'' ucapku dalam hati dengan memukul-mukul kepalaku.

''Joongie, kenapa dipukul-pukul kepalanya , kamu pusing ?'' tanya yunho kemudian.

''Eh, enggak Cuma iseng aja'' jawabku asal

'Duh apa coba' grutuku dalam hati kemudian

Kala itu kami banyak bercerita tentang mengenai sekolah dia di jepang dan keadaan terlihat nyambung banget dalam bertukar pikiran.

''Permisi, maaf mengganggu non, appa dan umma yunho memanggil katanya sudah malam mau segera pulang'' ucap bibi (pembantu maksudnya) memberi tahu.

''Iya, aku sama yunho turun sekarang''

Kamipun seraya turun bebarengan . Ketika usai berpamitan yunho kembali mengucapkan sesuatu dihadapanku dengan jelas, tapi berbahasa jepang lagi.

'' _Domo arigato gozaimasu , anata kokkei desu konban _and_ sayonara _Bye...Joongie'' ucapnya ketika itu dengan melambaikan tangan dan iapun berlalu.

''Yunho, besok kita ngobrol lagi di sekolah aku enggak paham!'' aku berteriak karena ia mulai memasuki terano hitamnya dan kemudian berlalu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Titik embun kala pagi ini membuat samar-samr sinar mentari menghampiri ruang kamarku. Aku masih terbalut dalam selimutku. Tak sadar aku telah lama terlelap dan rasa-rasanya roh ku belum sepenuhnya menghampiri ragaku yang lucu.

''Joongie...Joongie bangun sayang ini uda jam berapa memang kamu libur apa !'' tiba-tiba umma memanggil ku dari luar kamar.

''Apaan sih umma masih pagi kali, sekolah? Kan libur'' gumamku sembari menelungkupkan tubuhku.

Namun sejenak aku tersadar.

''SEKOLAH...! omona'' kini aku yang berteriak dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Karena uda mendesak mandi bebek pun tidak masalah pikirku.

''Umma...umma.. joongie gak sarapan joongie langsung pergi aja ya...ya uda Bye umma!'' teriaku dengan berlari menuju garasi.

Ketika itu umma hanya menggeleng-geleng dan berucap ''Take care baby''.

Sampai di sedanku aku langsung ngebut dan berharap gak kena macet. Ternyata tanpa ku sadari umma udah nyiapin bekal dalam sebuah tempat makan di jok depan disisi ku yang lain.

Saat lampu merah aku membuka tempat makan itu dan didalamnya terisi 2 potong roti bakar selai cokelat favoritku.

''Gomawo umma, umma memang yang paling ngerti'' gumamku.

Kali ini aku tidak menjemput junsu. Aku berharap junsu tau kalau aku enggak jemput dia karena kesiangan, begitulah pikirku. Aku melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan sesampainya disekolah benar seperti dugaanku aku terlambat setelah aku memarkir mobil. Ternyata kala itu yunho pun baru tiba dengan mobilnya yang tampak baru.

''Hi! Telat juga ya! '' sapaku dengan menyindir.

''Iya nih aku kesiangan , telat? Kamu juga, he...he'' kali ini yunho tertawa.

''Hey! Kalian berdua sudah tau terlambat malam berlama-lamaan disitu, cepat kemari!'' tiba-tiba suara Lee songsaengnim petugas BP kala itu meneriaki kami.

''Iya songsaengnim! " jawab kami kompak.

''Ya, seperti biasa kalian-kalian yang terlambat harus memunguti sampah dan membersihkan toilet'' terang lee songsaengnim mengenai hukuman.

Saat itu dalam hati aku mohon agar memungut sampah saja ketimbang bersihin toilet. Oh! Ga mungkin gitu?.

''Kamu yang 1,2,3 dikiri bersihkan toilet harus yang bersih !'' cetus lee songsaengnim pada anak-anak yang lainnya.

''Lalu, kalian berdua bersihkan sampah di kantor dan halaman sekolah. Hasrus bersih juga ya.'' Kali ini kami yang diberitahu.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena gak bersihin toilet.

''Ya, sudah saya kesana dulu kalau sudah selesai lapor kesaya baru bisa masuk kelas'' ucap songsaengnim menunjuk pos satpam untuk berpamitan. Dan kami semua bergegas menjalani hukuman.

Pagi ini memang agak terik saat ini udah jam 8 lewat dikit. Aku dan yunho memunguti sampah sembari mengobrol.

''Oh iya, yun soal makan malam kemaren kamu sepertinya ngomong apaan gitu!'' tanyaku membuka obrolan.

''Ngomong apa Joongie? '' jawab yunho dengan nada yang lelah.

''Ngomong apa ya aku juga lupa. Ehm.. ngomong-ngomong masakan ummaku enak tidak? '' tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini yunho menjawah dengan beberapa anggukkan. Keringat semakin mengucur dan aku menawarkan tisu kepada yunho. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari wajah yunho sangat pucat pasih.

''Yun, kamu udah sarapan ? muka kamu pucat , udahan aja ya mungut sampahnya kamu duduk aja biar aku yang ngelanjutin lagian dikit lagi kok!''

''Enggak usah joongie''

''Tapi...''

Belum sempat aku berkata-kata , benar saja yunho pun jatuh tumbang di pojokan lapangan sekolah. Aku mencoba membangunkanya tapi tidak bereaksi aku mulai berpikir tentang penyakit itu. Untungnya lee songsaengnim yang sedari tadi mengawasi melihat kami. Dan ia berlari kearah kami.

''Eh, ini kenapa temanya?'' tanya Lee songsaengnim sembari memapah yunho ke ruang uks.

''Gak tau pak kayaknya kecapekan deh!'' jawab ku seadanya

TBC~~

**Bahasa Jepang translate : **

_Domo arigato gozaimasu = _terima kasih banyak

_anata kokkei desu konban =_ kamu cantik malam ini

_sayonara =_ sampai berjumpa lagi

**DON'T BE SILENT READER **

**KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DITERIMA **

**TAPI TIDAK TERIMA FLAME **

**GOMAWO BAGI KALIAN YANG SUDAH MAU BACA *CipokatuatuXD***


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan Review :**

**XXJia1993 : kalo gak suka gak apa-apa kok ^O^ . makasih uda review**

**meirah.1111 : nde~ :D gomawo sarannya . aku akan mencobanya :) . gomawo uda review. Jangan lupa review lagi**

**irengiovanny : hihi aku kiss sama pembaca ku XD. Iya saingannya siwon kkk~. Kasih sembuh enggak ya papinya XD. Tunggu chap-chap lainnyaXD. Gomawo uda review. Jangan lupa Review lagi :D**

**kyuminchiyunjae : wah syukur deh kalo kamu uda ngerti *lemparbias* . masa ada ya yang double ? . iya siwon ex ya -,- . kapan ya kasih tau enggak ya *plakk. Ditungguin aja ni :3 . gomawo uda review :D. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^**

**Sid : gimana ya ? kasih tau enggak ya ? XD *plakk. Gomawo uda review ^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^**

**Nara-chan : wah hati-hati loh nanti kamu bisa cinta sama siwon gara-gara suratya XD *plakkk* . masa sih kecepatan ya ? . kapan ya ? hihi ditungguin aja ya XD. Makasih uda review jangan lupa review lagi ^^ **

**FOR SILENT READER MAKASIH JUGA MAU BACA ^^ . TAPI COBA LAH UNTUK MEMBERI SARAN ATAU KRITIK TENTANG FF INI :D**

Chapter Sebelumnya: ''Eh, ini kenapa temanya?'' tanya Lee songsaengnim sembari memapah yunho ke ruang uks.

''Gak tau pak kayaknya kecapekan deh!'' jawab ku seadanya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah lama berbaring , petugas UKS yang menjaga yunho memberitahu aku saat itu menunggu di luar bahwa yunho telah siuman. Aku langsung bergegas kedalam.

''Yunho kamu enggak apa-apa kan?'' aku menggenggam tangan yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''Ya ampun yunho tadi aku takut kalo-kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa syukur deh kamu udah sadar!'' ucapku dengan air mata yang tertahan.

''Mianhe Joongie aku juga enggak tau kenapa , Ya uda dong gak usah sedih aku juga gak apa-apa'' jelas yunho dengar suara lirih.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah pingsannya tapi tentang kata 6 huruf itu ''KANKER''.

Aku mulai agak tenang ketika melihat senyum yunho.

''Joongie , Kamu enggak masuk kelas?'' tanya nya.

''Gak , tadi Park Songsaengnim gak masuk jadi aku keluar aja nemenin kamu'' jawabku.

''Gomawo ya ...''

''Iya..'' ucapku tersenyum

''Joongie , aku mau jujur sesuatu tentang aku?''

''Sesuatu...? Tentang?''

''Tentang...Penyakitku !''

Aku saat itu pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

''Penyakit...?''

''Iya...'' Yunho mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan matanya mulai pun semakin meluluh melihat mata itu dan yunho mulai melanjutkan kembali ucapnya itu.

''Aku...Aku...Terkena penyakit ''LEUKIMIA'' uda stadium 2'' ucapnya dnegan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung memeluk tubuh bidang yunho yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat penyakit yang itu kami menangis bersama-sama dan banyak mencurahkan isi hati itu akulah yang jujur kepadanya duluan.

''Yun , Jujur aku sudah tahu semua itu, karena ...karna umma dengan umma kamu uda temenan dari dulu. Aku baru tahu ketika umma bercerita tentang anak temennya yang terkena kanker darah tapi saat itu umma yunho belum kenal aku baru tahu tentang anak temennya umma yang terkena leukimia itu saat makan malam sejak kapa kamu menderita seperti ini ?'' jelasku panjang lebar.

''Saat itu aku juga enggak tahu kalau separah ini aku divonis dokter tentang hidupku yang tinggal sebentar lagi tepat pada ketika aku lulus SMP, saat itu seakan dunia akan mungkin ini keturunan dulu kakekku juga meninggal karena kanker yag dideritanya,tapi saat ini aku mulai sedikit lega karena, dokter juga memberi tahu aku dapat tertolong dengan sumsum yang cocok ... bisa dibilang donor sumsum adalah pelangi harapan terakhirku'' terang yunho.

''Aku akan selalu menjagamu yun dan aku harap aku akan jadi sahabat yang baik untukmu!"

''Sahabat...?''

''Iya... Sahabat aku akan jadi sahabat sejati sperti orang tua kita dulu!"

''Joongie, aku punya satu puisi kamu mau baca!''

''Boleh!''

Saat aku menerima puisi itu aku terkejut karena isinya dalam bahasa japan.

''Ya ampun, Yun kamu menghina ya ! aku kan enggak ngerti bahasan jepang?''

''Maka dari itu kamu harus bener-bener ngerti makna puisi itu. Itu... khusus untuk kamu lho. Jadi kamu boleh bawa pulang untuk kamu! ''

''Untuk aku... wah...! gomawo ya...!''

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah udah berbunyi. Aku dan Yunho pun mulai keluar UKS.

''Yun! Sampe dirumah minum obat, tidur,makan,istirahat ya..?'' ucapku mengingatkan.

''Iya...Iya joongie. Oh iya, makasih ya untuk hari ini aku harap kita bisa kayak gini terus'' kata yunho dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Aku berpikir tentang kalimat terakhirnya 'tetap terus kayak gini' apa coba artinya. Yaa...terserah deh.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai dikamar aku kembali membaca puisi dari yunho bunyinya (dalam bahasa jepang). Puisi ini terlihat manis karena tintanya berwarna ''Pink'' :

_Tame ni = Joongie_

_...Imagoro watakushi –sudah arukidasu_

_Hitonide..._

_Soshite watakushi kan jiru ryoko kono_

_Tatsu hakani kurai , nai_

_Iro inyoosuru..._

_Tochaku suru imagoro watakushi shiru_

_Omae- tachi kuru niru Rainbow akugare_

_Itsumo tame ni watashi..._

Ternyata dibalik lebaran selanjutnya aku mendapatkan sebuah tulisan yang begitu membuatku haru dan terbawa :

''_Perpisahan tersulit adalah bukan hidup atau mati , tetapi saat aku ada dihapanmu dan tidak dapat mengatakan ''Watakushi Koi Omae-tachi''._

Ku genggam erat setiap lembaran itu. Aku semakin ingin menjadi tepat bersandar untuk yunho. Walau rada enggak ngerti , tapi... aku semakin sadar , lewat kerapuhanyalah,ketegaran muncul daru perkataannya. Dan aku tetap yakin kelak ini akan berakhir dengan indah seperti pelangi harapan yang selalu hadir setelah badai hujan reda.

''Joongie...joongie !'' panggil umma dari luar kamarku.

Aku langsung bangkit tanpa menyahut dengan meninggalkan secarik surat itu di kasurku.

''Iya umma , ada apa?''

''Itu lho teman kamu datang, namja tapi umma lupa siapa gitu namanya, ya udah gih sana turun''.

''Namja umma ? Siapa ya ... ?''

'Apa Yunho' batinku sejak. ''Eh, kok malah mikir udah sana cepat turun'' hardik umma

''Iya...Iya...umma''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astaga ! betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata yang sedang menungguku adalah Siwon pacar pertamaku. Yang dulu ku anggap sebagai soulmateku , tapi ternyata...? Cuma bullshit !

''Hai ! Joongie'' tegur siwon dengan berbinar-binar sambil berdiri.

''Hi juga, eh duduk aja ! mau minum apa?''

''Eh, uda kok tadi dibuatin ni dia masih ada'' tunjuk siwon kearah sirup diatas meja.

''Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa tumben? , ups bukan tumben tapi heran aja kapan nyampe di korea'' tanya aku to the point.

''Kemaren aku nyampe , aku mau ngulang semua ini dari awal joongie, lagi pula gue uda putusin semuanya dan aku serius''

Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau siwon bisa serius dan emang bener muka siwon bener di stel seserius mungkin.

''Joongie... aku harap aku enggak telat''

''Tapi... mianhe wonnie aku rasa aku gak bisa. Emang dulu pas baru putus dengan kamu aku pikir dunia ini akan runtuh tapi...semuanya toh tetap berjalan tanpa kamu uda pernahkan 'ngejalanin' dengan orang lain, jadi kenapa aku enggak. Jujur saat ini ada seseorang yang aku sukai'' kata-kata itu tercetus begitu saja dan satu-satunya nama dalam hatiku kok Cuma YUNHO.

''Yah... berarti aku telat bahkan tertinggal'' kali ini suara siwon diiringi penyesalan.

''Tapi, kita masih bisa jadi teman kalo kamu mau.''

''Iya, tapi inget joongie aku belum MENYERAH lho''

''Ya, mudah-mudahan aku bisa luluh lagi. Oh iya, kamu akan sekolah dimana?''

''Sekolah. Oh itu nanti kamu bakalan tau juga''

''Oh .. ya uda . Ehm bukannya maksud ngusir tapi aku mau mandi terus aku mau ada les privat. Kamu mau nunggu atau...?''

''Ehm, ya uda deh aku pergi. Aku masih bolehkan main-main kesini?''

''Boleh asal hanya sebagai teman lho?''

''Iya'' ucap siwon dengan tersenyum.

Aku sedikit lega saat melihat senyum itu dan berharap siwon gak kecewa dengan penolakanku.

Setelah siwon melaju dengan motor besarnya, aku pun kembali ke tadi aku berbohong belum mandi lah atau mau les. It's bullshit !. Akuu mulai berbaring di tempat tidurku dan meraih lembaran puisi tadi dan mulai ... sedikit aneh karena di balik tulisan itu tertulis artian dari kalimat-kalimat jepang itu ke dalam bahasa korea. Aku sempat berpikir pasti umma.

Namun sebelumnya aku membacanya aku semakin yakin akan rasa ini terhadap Yunho. Aku sangat tersentuh sampai-sampai menangis karena aku mengetahui kalau aku benar-benar cinta kepadanya, tapi kenyataan hidupnya hanya sebentar lagi , terlintas dibenakku rasa itu lagi, rasa luka kalau-kalau akan kehilangan orang yang paling kita sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah kurasa puas meluapkan semua sedih dan haruku. Aku menghampiri umma yang kala itu sedang menyiram bunga. Saat itu aku mulai bertanya soal ini – itu ke umma dan mencurahkan isi hatiku saat ini.

''Umma, tadi umma baca puisi dari yunho ya ?'' tanyaku dengan hati berdebar-debar

''Iya'' jawab umma singkat.

''Umma , joongie terlanjur sayang ke dia dan setelah umma ngartikan semua puisi itu semua joongie semakin sadar kalo joongie gak mau kehilangan dia, ya... setidaknya joongie akan selalu ada disisinya walau Cuma sebentar, lalu...?''

''Lalu, apa umma merasa prihatin dengan keadaan yunho, anak semuda itu yang masih memiliki semua mimpi-mimpinya harus berhenti karena penyakitnya'' aku terus bertanya tanpa henti

''Umma...'' aku mulai menangis dipelukkan umma. Umma hanya membelai-belai rambutku dan berbisik 'Kejarlah dirinya jangan ada yang patahkan asamu,umma selalu berada dibelakang kamu, ingat itu ya...''

Kata-kata umma yang kali ini sangat meneduhkan separuh kehampaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki umma seperti ummaku dan aku akan meneruskan semua asaku seperti yang dikatakan umma.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Terasa lelah sekali hari ini ku lewati karena semua tentang aku dan yunho. Terlebih lagi semalam umma dapat telfon dari keluarga di inggris katanya appa masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh setelah diberitahu tidak parah aku langsung merasa lega.

Hari ini adalah awal bulan Februari, So 14 hari lagi valentine dan itu bertepatan dengan ulang ku ingat ulang tahunku tahun kemaren yang kelabu banget. Tapi yang membuat aku senang adalah kedatangan appa ke korea walaupun hanya 3 hari.

Hari ini aku sengaja bangun pagi. Karena aku mau bicara banyak dengan yunho dan kuharap dia hari ini masuk sekolah. Ya... mudah-mudahan saja dia uda sehat. Tadinya aku hanya menyayangi dia sebagai sahabat saja but rasa cinta ini uda gak bisa di tahan lagi.

**TBC~**

**JAPAN TRANSLATE :**

_Tame ni = Joongie_ **= untuk joongie**

_...Imagoro watakushi –sudah arukidasu _**= saat ini aku telah mulai berjalan**

_Hitonide... = _**sendiri**

_Soshite watakushi kan jiru ryoko kono _**= dan aku merasa perjalanan ini**

_Tatsu hakani kurai , nai _**= berdiri didalam gelap tiada**

_Iro inyoosuru... _**= warna mengelilingi**

_Tochaku suru imagoro watakushi shiru = _**sampai saat ini aku tahu**

_Omae- tachi kuru niru Rainbow akugare _**= kau datang menyerupai pelangi harapan**

_Itsumo tame ni watashi... _**= selalu untuk aku**

**DAN**

_Watakushi Koi Omae-tachi _**= aku cinta kamu**

**GOMAWO BUAT PARA READER YANG UDA BACA DAN BUAT PARA SILENT READER MAKASIH JUGANYA ^o^**

**MENCOBA LAH UNTUK TIDAK MENJADI SILENT READER DAN BERILAH SARAN ATAU KRITIK FANFICT INI ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balesan Review :**

**HaerinAhn : **makasih uda suka puisinya ^O^ . penulisnya enggak nih wkwk. Kasih tau enggak ya ? nanti kalo dikasih tau kamu enggak baca lagi. Makasih uda review :D. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**KishiZhera : **makasih uda suka puisinya ^O^ . penulisnya enggak nih wkwk. Makasih uda review :D. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**meirah.1111 : **dia romantis bukan melankolis *apabedanya?* .hihi tau juga kalo aku bakalan kayak gitu XD. Makasih uda review . jangan lupa review lagi**.**

**Irengiovanny : **kasih enggak ya ? liat ntar deh :'( . hihi asoy dong :D. Makasih uda review. jangan lupa review lagi :D

**Nara-chan : **iya gak bakalan :D jaema punya yunpa selalu '-')9 . Kasih tau enggak ya ? nanti kalo dikasih tau kamu enggak baca lagi. Makasih uda review :D. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Kyuminchiyunjae : **ini uda asap belom ? hihi. . Kasih tau enggak ya ? nanti kalo dikasih tau kamu enggak baca lagi. Makasih uda review :D. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Oh iya panggil aku RA aja jangan author atau chingu aku kok agak risih jadinya :D**

**Hehe selamat membaca chap ini**

**Don't be silent :D**

Chapter sebelumnya : ''Hari ini aku sengaja bangun pagi. Karena aku mau bicara banyak dengan yunho dan kuharap dia hari ini masuk sekolah. Ya... mudah-mudahan saja dia uda sehat. Tadinya aku hanya menyayangi dia sebagai sahabat saja but rasa cinta ini uda gak bisa di tahan lagi.''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai disekolah aku sengaja enggak langsung masuk kelas setelah memarkir sedanku aku berjalan kekoridor kelasku dan menunggu yunho disana dikursi yang telah ada.

Lama aku menunggu kembali kulihat jam tanganku dan benar saja sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat banyak aku menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas saat ketika aku menyadari bahwa junsu udah dua hari ini enggak masuk sekolah karena ku semakin tak menentu sahabat ku sakit, ayah sakit dan yunho ... ?

Sempat terlintas dipikiran tentang 'kematian'. Namun buru-buru kuhilangkan pikir-pikiran jelek itu dan aku mulai optimis untuk mencarikan donor sumsum untuk yunho.

''Kim Jaejoong... kesini sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan! " tiba-tiba suara jessica terdengar memecah khayalan ku. Saat itu sica menarik tangan ku menuju sisi loker kami yang tidak jauh dari koridor.

''Yakk! Ada apa sih ? kenapa narik tangan aku ? mau curhat aja napsu amat nih'' ucapku santai.

''Curhat...Curhat'' kemudian sica menghempaskan tubuhku kearah lemari loker itu dan aku sadar ini hal yang serius.

''Sica... Ada apa sih sebenernya, kalo ada masalah kita bisa ngomong baik-baikkan ?'' cetusku dengan kembali mendorong bahu sica ke sisi tembok.

''Wah! Berani dia'' ucap sica kepada teman-teman genknya

Sebenernya aku rada takut sih abis dia ramean, tapi aku coba tenang aja.

''Oke, Sekarang kamu kasih tau aku apa masalahnya?''

''Ini masalah yunho!''

''Yunho kenapa dia ?''

''Gak usah sok panik deh, Jae. Inget ya Jae aku tuh yang pertama kali kenal dan bilang suka pas dia baru pindah kekelas kita. Eh... kenapa kamu dateng terus asal gebet jae dia tuh gebetan gue duluan!''

''Sic, yunho tuh bukan punya aku atau kamu. Lagi pula emang gak boleh sekedar berteman dengan dia. Dia itu anak teman umma aku, Sic kamu jangan salah paham.'' Ucapku kali ini coba sabar.

''Ah... gak usah alesan. Kamu tau kan kalo aku yang duluan suka sama dia. So, kamu seharusnya sadar ngerti !''

Sebelum aku meladeni ucapan-ucapan jessica barusan bel masuk telah berbunyi

KRINGGGG...KRINGGGG

''Untung dah uda masuk ! Inget yah Kim Jaejoong JAUHI YUNHO DIA GEBETAN AKU, NGERTI ...'' ucap sica dengan membentak.

Tapi aku telah mengumpulkan segenap rasa beraniku untuk membela diriku.

''GAK AKAN !'' cetusku dihadapan sica dan genknya.

Dan tiba-tiba songsaengnim lewat dan menyuruh kami masuk kelas. Tapi sebelumnya sica masih sempat berbisik.

''Dulu kita memang teman. Tapi kalo uda masalah namja aku enggak akan mau berbagi walau sama , kita bersaing dengan cara apa pun''

Kemudian akupun berbisik

''Jess, yunho bukan barang yang harus dibagi atau dipersaingkan. Udalah terserah kamu yang jelas buat semuanya ngalir apa adanya aja''

Dan kemudian kembali ke kelas. Celaka hari ini tepat seperti firasatku yunho enggak masuk. Mana junsu gak masuk juga. Huft, sendirian deh. Kalau saja tadi ada junsu pasti dia gak akan tinggal diam ngeliat tingkah laku jessica tadi. Ukh,,, gak nyangka jessica segitunya ke aku. Tapi bodo amat lah ! terserah... sekarang yang jelas Cuma yunho yang ada dibenakku dan aku memutuskan kerumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Tapi hari ini aku heran kenapa park songsaengnim masuk kekelas lagi padahal hari ini jam dia tidak. Dan kenapa perasaan aku mendadak jadi enggak enak atau jangan-jangan...?

''Ok... Pagi anak-anak maksud songsaengnim kali ini akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kelas ini'' jelas park songsaengnim.

Tuh...kan ada anak baru lagi. Ini buruk banget.

''Iya anak-anak kenalkan ini CHOI SIWON baru pindah dari LA. Kebetulan dia pindah karena ingin lebih mengenal korea.'' Jelas park songsaengnim

''Oh good! Siwon'' ucapku dengan suara tertahan.

''Nah, siwon karena kebetulan ada 2 bangku yang kosong (yaitu milik junsu dan yunho) kamu silahkan duduk ditemapat yang kamu suka sekarang. Tapi hanya sementara saja karena kebetulan sedang kosong, baiklah perkenalan dulu dirimu pada teman-teman barumu'' jelas park songsaengnim sembari memerintah siwon soal ini –itu.

''E...e nama saya SIWON saya pindahan dari LA. Saya harap kita bisa dapat berteman dengan baik.'' Ucap siwon dengan suara datar dalam memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Ya, sudah karena pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai, kamu boleh duduk. Silahkan'' perintah park songsaengnim.

''Terima kasih songsaengnim''

''Anak-anak kalian berkenalannya nanti saja. Seperti Yunho dahulu songsaengnim harap kalian dapat berteman dengan sudah songsaengnim permisi dulu'' ucap park songsaengnim sembari berpamitan.

Aku berusaha menunduk saja berharap siwon enggak ngenalin aku kepalaku semakin pusing ketika siwon memilih duduk disebelahku. Huft... mimpi apa semalem hanya kata itu yang terlintas dalam benakku.

''Percuma kamu nunduk-nunduk aku tau kok kalau kamu yang duduk disitu dan sekarang kamu temen sebangku aku'' sapanya sembari meletakkan tasnya.

''Iya tapi hanya sementara''

Tak kalahnya dengan Yunho, saat istirahat banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mendekat hanya soal ... emang sih siwon gak jelek-jelek amat ditamabh lagi gaya yang keren abis. Gimana coba tuh para yeoja gak histeris liat siwon. Tapi dibanding yunho siwon ya cuma dapet nilai 6 deh untuk kelakuannya. Siwon suka naik motor, sedang yunho mobil, siwon memiliki beberapa tindik dan warna rambutnya kebiru-biruan, sedang yunho selalu maskulin dan ngikutin mode sekarang. Emang mereka sama-sama tampan dan kaya tapi hati siwon dan yunho jauh... banget bedanya.

Yang satu coba setia dengan pacar lamanya eh... tapi malah udah coba ngedate dengan yeoja-yeoja yang lain, yaitu emang siwon banget. Sedang yunho ... hh aku masih gak tau tentang hati dan pikiran dia.

Saat ini aku terus mebanding-bandingkan siwon-yunho dalam hatiku sambil memandangi yeoja-yeoja yang berdatangan ke siwon yang bak leornardo (?) aja yang pindah kelas ini. Ukh.. dasar yeoja gak ada prinsip terlebih lagi diantara mereka aku melihat jessica itu sungguh gak mencerminkan kesungguhan dia ke yunho. Dasar !

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lega rasanya bel pulang .. tadinya siwon maksa-maksa gitu buat antarin aku karena beralesan mau ke acara ulang tahun sepupu siwon pun menyerah dan aku akan ketetap kerumah yunho. Setelah tau alamat yunho dari umma, yang baru saja ku telfon aku langsung melaju menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setibanya di rumah yunho. Aku langsung memencet bel didepan gerbang. Memang sih rumahnya be...sar banget, padahalkan dia cuma sementara aja di korea. Agak lama sih tapi kemudian seorang satpam berwajah seram membukakan gerbang itu.

''Cari siapa ya!''

''Jung Yunho ahjusshi, apa dia ada ?''

''Ada, kamu siapa?''

''Saya anak teman umma yunho dan teman sekolahnya. Saya mau ada perlu dengan yunho''

''Oh... masuk , masuk''

''Terima kasih ahjusshi ! oh iya tolong liatin mobi saya ya ahjusshi''

''Baik nona (?)''

Didepan pintu rumahnya aku masih harus memencet bel. 'Banyak amat belnya' pikirku seketika.

Kemudian tampak seorang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakanya untukku. Dan ternyata itu yunho. Entah mengapa sejenak kami saling berpandangan seperti tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun padahal baru beberapa jam saja aku tidak melihat dia. Dan kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terjadi yunho kemudian meraih tanganku dan merengkuh tubuhku aku pun jatuh dipelukkannya.

Yunho memelukku dengan erat-erat tak apalah jika harus remuk tubuh ini dalam pelukan hangatnya, aku rela pikirku saat ini. Tanpa ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku masih berada dalam pelukan yunho dan yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi lagi tiba-tiba air mata perlahan tertetes dibahuku pertanda yunho menangis. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menyeka air matanya lewat sela-sela kacamatanya. Aku pun melepaskan kacamatanya.

''Kenapa?'' hanya kata yang mampu kuucapkan.

''AKU CINTA KAMU JAE'' dan hanya 4 kata itu yang terdengar olehku

''Aku...aku enggak tau lagi. Kamu benar-benar pelangi untuk hidupku jae. Jadi tolong selalu naungi aku. Aku sadar terlalu rapuh jae. Dan hanya warna-warna itu yang dapat membuat ku berjalan tegak kembali dan oleh karena itu air mata keputusaanku gak akan jatuh lagi. Aku ...'' sebelum yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya aku kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan membalas semua ucapannya.

''Aku...aku juga sayang... bahkan terlalu sayang. Setelah aku tau puisi , aku semakin ingin jadi pelangi dalam hidupku. Agar kelak aku dapat berada disisimu dalam setiap kesulitan-kesulitan , keputusaan dan kuharap akan jadi tempat bersandar bagimu yang kokoh.'' Ucapku dengan air mata yang mulai tak tertahan lagi.

Kemudia diantara air mata itu seakan-akan aku merasakan banyak pelangi dalam matanya. Yunho memelukku dengan sepenuh jiwannya dan benar saja tidak seperti dengan siwon pelukan ini begitu berbeda. Aku merasa berdebar, menangis , nyaman berbunga-bunga dan itu hanya kudapat hanya di dada yunho.

''Jae bagaimana kalo sekarang aku memanggilmu 'Boo' itu nama yang lucu. Kamu mau aku panggil seperti itu ?'' tanyanya padaku.

''Itu nama yang lucu. Aku suka. Baiklah aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Yunnie' itu nama yang lucu bukan?'' tanyaku lagi

''Hahaha iya aku suka itu nama yang lucu'' ucap yunho sambil tertawa.

''Boo, aku harap kamu gak akan ninggalin aku, sebelum aku yang ninggalin kamu duluan'' ucap yunho sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan meyeka air matanya.

Tadinya aku enggak mengerti dengan ucapanya tapi kemudian aku ngerti arti kata singkat itu.

''Enggak yun, kamu pasti sembuh, kamu harus mencapai semua pelangi-pelangi yang telah kamu gambarkan sebelumnya. Semua... untuk keluarga, sahabat dan aku yun.'' Ucapku dengan menyeka air mataku yang tertinggal di pipi dan yunhopun terseyum manis..sekali.

Setelah dirasa cukup puas meluapkan semua yunhopun membawaku masuk dan kamipun mulai membicarakan hal-hal lain.

''Kamu mau minum apa?''

''Air putih aja tapi enggak dingin''

''Ya, uda aku aja yang ambil. Kamu disini aja nyantai dulu''

Ketika yunho mengambil minum satpam tadi maduk

''Maaf, nona (?) apa nona (?) bernama Kim Jaejoong ?''

''Ya , itu nama saya ahjusshi ada apa memang?''

''Itu diluar ada yang nyari''

''Tidak tahu ngakunya sih adik nona(?)''

'Adik? Enggak mungkin changmin balik dari inggris terus langsung ke sini' pikirku sejenak.

''Nona (?) ayo ikut saya''

''Iya''

Diluar aku terkejut kembali seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

**TBC OR DELETE ? **

**REVIEW PLEASE~**

**HUWAHHH ENGGAK TERASA UDA CHAP 6 AJA ^o^**

**APA CERITA INI MEMBOSANKAN ? **

**DON'T BE SILENT READER **

**KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Balesan Review : **

**HaerinAhn : **ini sudah lanjut ^^. Itu tuh yang ganggu kkk~ baca dulu tapi XD. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru : **makasih ^^. Ini sudah lanjut silakah baca^^. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**meirah.1111 : nde **aku uda berusaha tapi hanya ini yang ku bisa mianhe kalo belum dapet feel ya ^^. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**KishiZhera : **hayoo siapa ? mari dibaca dulu xD *dijitak. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Irengiovanny : **iya uda jadian nih kyak ya *plakXD* . ayoo dibaca uda apdate ini XD. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Nara-chan : **makasih uda penasaran ya XD. Mungkin di chap ini terungkap semua *dorplak*. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Kyuminchiyunjae : **yang ada penulis ya yang enggak romantis *plak. Hayooo siapa? Ayoo baca chap ini :3. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**RIDIZ-CIIMUT : **Uda apdate ini silahkan dibaca lagi ^^. Makasih uda review . Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**Mungkin ini pendek ra akan usahain buat nulis fanfict ini di waktu senggang ^^**

**Makasih buat kalian yang uda setia membaca fict ini ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter Sebelumnya :

'Adik? Enggak mungkin changmin balik dari inggris terus langsung ke sini' pikirku sejenak.

''Nona (?) ayo ikut saya''

''Iya''

Diluar aku terkejut kembali seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Siwon!" ucapku dengan kaget

''Iya aku''

''Ngapain kamu? . Oh aku tau kamu mata-matain aku ya ? , itu enggak sopan tau.'' Ucapku marah

''Eh, mana sepupu kamu yang ulangtahun?'' siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

''Siwon... dari kapan kamu ikutin aku!''

''Aneh ya masa ulang tahun sepi begini. Hantu yang diundang?!'' belum aku membalas ucapan itu, yunho kemudian datang menghampiriku.

''Siapa Boo, teman kamu ?''

''Oh, ini yang ulang tahun''

''Ulang tahun ? Boo siapa yang ulang tahun'' yunho bingung sedang siwon uda emosi saja.

''Jae, aku sudah tahu semua. Jadi kamu enggak mau terima aku lagi karena dia, namja penyakitan ini'' tanpa sadar aku langsung menampar wajah siwon.

Tanpa kusadari siwon akan membalas tamparan aku itu tapi Yunho langsung meraih tangannya dan yunho pun mulai tersulut emosinya.

''Kalau berani lawan aku bukan dia'' ucap yunho sambil menghempaskan tangan siwon.

Baru kali ini aku melihat Yunho semarah ini.

''Oh, jadi nantangin ? Oke, kita selesai secara jantan''

BUGHHHHH...

Satu pukulan mendarat dipipi Yunho dan Yunhopun enggak mau kalah ia pun langsung membalas memukul siwon.

Aku sudah mau memisahkan mereka tapi keduanya masih saling berbalasan pukul, tendang semuanya mereka lakukan dan kemudian aku langsung berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

''STOP !"

kontan keduanya berhenti yunho dan siwon sama-sama berdarah di hidung dan pinggir mulut. Ya, kurasa mereka imbang dan mereka sama-sama menahan sakitnya masing-masing.

''Kalian seperti bocah saja berantem seperti tadi. Dan kau Siwon kamu tuh mau apa sih dateng kesini ? hanya mau buat onar saja ?''

''Jae...'' siwon mencoba menjelaskan.

''Dengarnya Siwon, biarpun yunho punya penyakit tapi dia enggak penyakitan kayak yang kamu bilang, buktinya dia masih bisa berantem melawan kamu. Dan semua tentang KITA itu uda lama berlalu. Please... jangan ganggu aku lagi karena sekarang aku sudah PUNYA yunho'' ucapku dengan nada memohon.

''Jae... maafin aku. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku masih sayang sama kamu. Jadi aku mencoba segalanya untuk dapatin kamu lagi.''

''Iya termasuk mata-matain aku dan yunho gitu''

''Aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Jae ... tolong jangan campakan aku kayak gini. Iya...iya aku ngaku salah untuk semuanya yang pernah terjadi'' siwon kembali memohon'' siwon kembali memohon

''Aku nggak marah sama kamu. Tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini''

Dan tiba-tiba Yunho menimpali.

''Kalo itu masalahnya kamu enggak perlu khawatir rasa sayang aku ke Jae itu jauh ...dari yang kamu pikirin jadi enggak usah khawatir gitu''

''Iya aku tau Yun tapi kamu itu punya penyakit parah dan kalo nanti ujung-ujung ya mati sama aja yun, jae akan sedih juga , jadi lebih baik dia sama aku aja NGERTI!''

Saat itu Yunho hanya tertunduk dan wajahnya terlihat memikirkan perkataan siwon barusan.

''CHOI SIWON! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga'' ucapku marah lalu mengusirnya.

Dan dengan wajah babak belur siwon pergi ninggalin rumah yunho.

''Yun...maaf...maaf untuk semua ini...aku...''

''Udalah Boo bukan kamu yang salah. Lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu''

Ternyata Yunho lebih memilih berbaring dikamarnya dan aku ikut mengiringinya dengan kotak P3K.

''Yun, masih sakit'' ucapku ketika membersihkan lukanya.

''Ani''

''Yun, kamu marah?''

''Ani''

''Yun, katakan sesuatu jangan ani-ani an aja'' ucapku setengah marah.

''Ngomong...Sesuatu''

''Iya ngomong'' kemudian yunho berkata dengan nada setengah tertawa terluka.

''Jae seperti kamu tahu yang dikatakan siwon itu ada benarnya juga... Dia kan mantan kamu jadi, dia uda kenal kamu walau enggak 100 %. Sedang aku... daripada kamu kecewa nantinya lebih baik kamu.. tinggalin aku sekarang, sebelum kamu terluka makin dalam''

''Wae Yun wae?''

''KARENA AKU TERLALU SAYANG KAMU''

''Kalau sayang kenapa kamu enggak coba pertahain aku''

''Aku... aku enggak tau Boo, ini sulit, aku takut kamu sedih nantinya'' kata yunho dengan mengusap wajahnya.

''Gak Yun'' ucapku dengan memeluk tubuhnya

''Kenapa enggak?'' tanyanya berbisik

''Karena aku adalah pelangi kamu dan kamu adalah pelangiku'' ucapku dengan mencium keningnya.

Itu adalah yang terromantis untuk aku dan baru kali itu aku mencium namja duluan.

''Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong appa eomma kamu kemana yun?'' tanyaku kemudian sembari mengompres luka dan mengganti topik obrolan yang sedari sangat dramatis.

''Mereka balik ke jepang katanya ada urusan''

''Ke Jepang? Jadi kemarin kamu siapa yang rawat pas sakit?''

''Boo Yunnie mu ini sudah besar. Jadi sakit seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya'

''Huh... syukurlah, oh iya terus kamu kenapa tadi enggak sekolah, tau enggak siwon itu jadi murid baru di kelas kita dan dia duduk bareng aku abis junsu juga enggak dateng''

''Boo, kamu enggak boleh benci ke dia, mungkin itu setengah bagian dari rasa sayang dia kekamu dan kamu mesti tau kalau dia pernah ada dalam hidup kamu'' Yunho mulai menasehati aku.

''Benci... sebernya rasa itu uda lama terkubur jujur saja saat dia memilih ninggalin aku dan pergi gitu, aku ngerasa dunia ini akan runtuh dan selama itu juga aku menutup diriku untuk semua namja (?). sampai akhirnya kamu datang dan membuka mataku bahwa semua namja belum tentu seperti dia dan aku yakin namja itu...Kamu''

Yunho terlihat tersanjung dan tersenyum.

''Gomawo Boo''

''Untuk..?''

''Kepercayaanmu''

''Ah.. udalah jadi malu. Oya.. Yun dari tadi aku liatin figura (tempat foto) itu aneh ya hanya berwarna merah seperti bercak penuh tapi kok enggak diisi foto. Wah.. pasti kamu mahal belinya. Soalnya kelihatan abstrak sih''

''Figura itu. Kamu suka ? ambil aja kalo kamu mau tapi kamu harus jaga itu baik-baik karena itu figura langka" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

''Jinjja? Gomawo!''

Kemudian aku memasukkan figura itu kedalam tas sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Yunho yang ternyata begitu rapi,bersih dan indah.

TBC~

**Mianhe pendek banget ya ToT aku takut kalian enggak suka ^^**

**Mianhe apdate ya lama ToT sibuk sih soalnya uda kelas 3**

**Tapi aku usahain buat apdate ^^**

**Hayooo siapa yang tau figuran itu bermakna apa?**

**Tunggu kelanjutan ya di next chapter *dirajam***

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
